1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for indirect lighting of stair steps and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved forms of light housing extrusions for stair nosing applications that may or may not be utilized with carpet covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great number of stair nosing structures of different types which may be utilized to reinforce and provide optimum tread surface in stair step applications; however, such prior nosing structures are not concerned with indirect lighting and the architectural aesthetics attendant the provision of indirect lighting to stairways and the like. An earlier form of indirect lighting housing for molded inclusion within step structures formed from cementitious materials or other moldable is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,411 as issued on Mar. 6, 1979 in the name of Thomas E. Roberts and entitled "Architectural Lighting Apparatus". This patent teaches a specific extrusion form including bifurcation reflector extensions and lateral flanges for aiding in retention within a form molded material. The extrusion is formed to receive low voltage light tubing in indirect lighting disposition in various overhangs, stairs, or other indirect lighting applications. Related indirect lighting apparatus is disclosed in the co-pending U.S. Application Ser. No. 573,639 as filed on Jan. 25, 1984 in the name of James R. Roberts and entitled "Improvements in Architectural Lighting Apparatus", and the primary teachings of this application relate to extrusions enabling seating of light tubing for indirect illumination adjacent baseboard molding, ceiling molding and the like.